I Decide
by DCMotta
Summary: Lucy Pevensie has always been in the shadow of her older siblings. Can she prove herself to be different? Or will she be humiliated and fail? She's willing to sing to prove it, but will she? You'll just have to read to find out! ;P


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people mentioned below, nor do I own Lindsay Lohan's "I Decide" (which is an AWESOME song might I add :D and I recommend you listen to it before you read this).

Maybe it was how everyone was babying her that she wrote the song, maybe it was because she was supposed to be like her older siblings, or perhaps it was that she just wanted to let everyone know that she was there. That she was there. That she was her own person and that she didn't need any Prince Charming to save her and protect her. Whatever the case, Lucy Pevensie was determined to show everyone what an independent person she truly is.

Now, only 5 minutes away from her performance of a lifetime (at least for her), was when the jitterbugs and butterflies came in. 'What if I can't do this? Or what if- what if- I mess up any of the lyrics? Then I'll be completely humiliated and everyone will laugh at me' she though nervously as the time came closer. She then sighs and takes a breath. She looks at her reflection in the mirror and speaks, "no. I CAN and WILL do this. It's my time to shine and I won't let this small nervousness get in the way of it." Just then, she hears a knock at the door. "Come in". She says with her slightly high-pitched voice. "Lucy Pevensie? You're Up." a person, which looked more like a stage assistant, said. "Ok." She got up and walked out the door towards the stage, her reddish-brownish shoulder-length hair flowing behind her.

She got on the stage and grabbed the microphone. "This song I wrote a while back. It's called "I Decide" and it's pretty much self-explanatory. Hope you enjoy." She then grabbed her guitar which was leaning on the stool she would be sitting in for the first part of the song.

_**Don't think that you can tell me what to think  
I'm the one who knows what's good for me  
And I'm stating my independence  
Gonna take the road I'm gonna take  
And I'm gonna make my own mistakes  
It's my life  
I decide**_

I**_ decide how I live  
I decide who I love  
Choice is mine  
And no one gets to make my mind up  
I decide  
I decide where I go  
What I need  
Who I know  
I'm the one who's runnin' my life  
I decide  
I decide_**

**_Don't think you're ever gonna hold me down  
Couldn't do it then can't do it now  
I'm kickin' down all the fences  
I'm gonna do it all and do too much  
And if I mess the whole thing up  
It's my ride  
I decide_**

**_I decide how I live  
I decide who I love  
Choice is mine  
And no one gets to make my mind up  
I decide  
I decide where I go  
Where I sleep  
Who I know  
I'm the one who's runnin' my life  
I decide  
I decide_**

Just then, she closed her eyes, and wished that the high-pitched part of the song went smoothly, so as to avoid embarrassment.

_**  
I'm taking my own chances  
And I'm finding my own answers  
I'm only answering to me  
And that's the way it's gonna be  
I decide  
Oh yeah  
I decide  
I decide  
**_

Just then, as she was singing her heart out she opened her eyes, and looked out at the audience to see them gaping at her in both shock and surprise

_**I decide how I live  
I decide who I love  
Choice is mine  
And no one gets to make my mind up  
I decide  
I decide where I go  
Where I sleep  
Who I know  
I'm the one who's runnin' my life  
I decide  
I decide**_

**_I decide how I live  
I decide who I love  
Choice is mine  
And no one gets to make my mind up  
I decide_**

The song finished and she took a breath and stared out at the silent crowd. It seemed like the 2 second silence really was WAY longer than that and to Lucy, it felt as if two eternities had passed. But just as she was about to walk off the stage, everyone stood upright, clapping and cheering for her. She then realized, that she didn't HAVE to be Susan Pevensie's little sister, or Peter or Edmund Pevensie's small, baby sister, she was just Lucy. And that's all she wanted.

A/N: Well, that's the story. It's my first story i put up since i had taken down my other story, (which was also a one-shot) of Harry Potter. I would appreciate it if you guys 9and girls) gave me tips to better my writing because i would like to get into journalism in High School and i want to get better at writing.


End file.
